The Waves
by CriminallyInsane.com
Summary: Sasuke reflects what he's become so far. Meh, i don't really like this one. Oh, well, had to post something. *sigh*. Also, it's not SasukexInari. D It's just mainly Sasuke, and Inari's there for the heck of it. M for language?


The Uchiha had never liked the little boy.

Their encounter had been short, having to live together for a mission which lasted only about a week, but ever since he had first seen him; the little blacknette standing in the doorway, saying something about non-existent heroes, himself sitting in the room, close to the slightly ajar window, he had felt a strong dislike towards the kid.

And the dislike only intensified when the child had appeared with a cross-bow at the bridge, a mob of villagers behind him. The sharingan user had been barely conscious at that time, with his teammate's annoying hair giving him a headache due to its abnormal colour and brightness, and still in a lot of pain from the senbon, the last thing he needed was the brat giving a speech like his other teammate usually did.

But it was probably the hero-thing that had initiated the hate.

In his world, there had always been heroes. Well, to be more specific- _a_ hero. His brother. He had looked up to him, adored him, practically worshipped him; for more than half of his life, his brother had been there to take care of him, and protect him when he got in trouble. Like a real 'hero'.

Then, of course, _it _happened. But after the original sparking fury that had spawned from the incident simmered down to bubbling rage, he realized that his nii-san had left behind a hole.

Hours upon hours were spent alone, training, learning, staring at the moon, he slowly understood the fact that whatever he did, he felt that small rip in him. It hurt.

And over time, the rip grew larger, gradually becoming a slash, a crack, a gash, a crevice, a fissure…

By that time it was a rift.

Now it was an abyss.

He seemed to actually be able to look in. It was so dark, he couldn't see anything, and sometimes, he wouldn't be able to get out, as if the darkness itself was holding him there.

Which was exactly the reason to why he was thinking of such trivial, useless things. Psh, that boy. He couldn't even remember his name; Ibari? Imari? Ikari? Ebay??

Ebay. Yeah, that was it. Dude. Who'd call their kid after an auction site? An auction site which no one round here seemed to know. Tch, saddos.

He needed someone. It couldn't go on like this. The hole had to be filled.

No! He didn't need anyone, being dependant is the same as being weak!! He could just as well give up.

Oh, god. Was he going crazy now? Fighting with himself. Unable to get out of his own memories. Yep, definitely round the bend.

"Sasuke-kun. We have visitors." the voice was annoying. He hated it.

Come to think of it, he hated pretty much everything nowadays. Whoa.

He didn't look up. He didn't need to; he could feel the intruder's chakra easily.

His eyes widened, flicking into his Kekkei Genkai at the same time. This chakra… it had something familiar with it…

So soft, happy, yet so dangerous at the same time…

Naruto.

A whole firework of emotions went off inside him. Relief. Anger. Frustration. Happiness. Regret. Hatred. Sadness. Aggression. Confusion. Relief.

Relief… that they hadn't forgotten him, that somewhere out there, there were still people who cared about him, he wasn't alone in this retarded world.

And Anger. And because he didn't want to feel like this.

"Hello, I'm Sai." The person smiled at him. A horrible smile. So hollow.

Sasuke wondered if they were both like this- with a hole in them that needed to be filled by a brother.

NO!!!!! What the hell was he thinking; he hated, despised his brother more than anything in the world! _He didn't need anyone._

He stood up, glaring at the boy. They were around the same age, and looked very similar except for their hair-style and the complexion of their skin; the new arrival had the incredibly pale skin, though not quite as sickeningly white as the Snake Sannin's.

His scarlet eyes dug deep into the other teen's obsidian ones, devoid of any emotion.

"Aah!" Sai fell to the floor, not quite knowing what was going on, but in definite pain. He was sweating as he looked up at the Uchiha. Still smiling. He was _still _smiling.

His eyes darkened with fury. Stupid smile. Stupid, fucking retarded smile!! It was all the smile's fault- the smile's fault that Itachi had killed the clan!! He wanted to rip it off its owner's face, literally.

"Now, now. Let's not get violent, Sasuke-kun." the medic nin adjusted his glasses. He must have noticed the evil black thunder-clouds which were brewing over his master's future body. Metaphorically speaking, this time.

Sasuke scowled. Lips twisted downwards in anger, he brushed past them, loosening his fists, which, as some point, he must have clenched.  
Shooting a last crimson glare back at them, he strode out, knowing that the abyss would soon swallow him up again.

God-damn Ebay.

---

A/N:  
aw, fuck.

Now I got from writing about Inari to making a drabble about Sasuke's feelings. Why? Why?!

Oh, I know. Cuzz I was listening to Forgotten by Linkin Park whilst writing this, hence some parts sound like i just copy-pasted parts on. -.-;  
I put lots of random little hints and snippets in there-  
but how could Sasuke _know_ that Sai had a brother? Or that is wasn't the _smile's _fault, but the person who commands the owner of the smile? (If you're not following me, here's a hint- the reason starts with D, and ends in ANZO.) 8D

Anyways, R&R plz!


End file.
